


The Loss of the Pure

by TheCrescendoOfAitheria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrescendoOfAitheria/pseuds/TheCrescendoOfAitheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Levi acknowledges his desire,his addiction, his sin and lust for the Demon Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss of the Pure

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based off an Anon-Ask for "Angel Levi/Demon Eren" that rinrinyuka@tumblr.com got? I got really inspired by her beautiful drawing of it & lord behold I wrote a fanfic.  
> Please don't acknowledge my long lost talent for writing yaoi& the fact I didn't spell check. o//^//o''  
> Please enjoy!

The ripping sound grew intense.

With each rip a white feather dropped soundless to the ground covered in blood.  
What stared back at the victim was the hunter, eyes as golden as the sun over the Heavens, covered in patches of skin as dark at the night that fell on the Earth.  
But he grinned. The boy looked confused as the hunter turned into the hunted and the angel gently whispered into the demons ear 

“Do not sully an angel in such haste little one”.

The angel was not new to the taste of sin. No, he ravaged it, controlled it. He was the strongest angel in all the kingdoms of Heaven he bore wings of ivory feathers as light as the clouds themselves. He wore the armor of a God, golden and bright, he was “Levi the Pure”. But once he set his eyes on the Earth below him the sin of lust seeped into him.  
A young demon had seduced him, rotted his purity, tainting him with rough kisses and nails that raked down his abdomen. The pain was intoxicating the chaste kisses of the young demon were the taste of darkness that engulfed the light inside Levi. The taste of night, blood, tears and lust.He had one night to pose as the fallen angel from Heaven, one night to lose his wings and embrace the umbra that fell upon him casting out all the light in this lonely field under the full moon. He wanted nothing more than the demons flesh grinding against his own and it made him shiver with delight.

The young demon stared back at him, his whip like tail swishing back and forth under the angel. He smirked, razor sharp teeth peeking out as the young grass around him died, engulfed with death and decay he would turn this angel into nothing but a legend. Eren bit into the angels neck, tasting the purity in the blood and shyly licked it away. Lust was in the angel Levi’s eyes, lust the young demon didn't know if he could control or not. His golden eyes watched as still as a cats as the angel casted away his armor, his sword and next his wings.

Eren was hypnotized as every feather fell to the ground he got just a bit harder a bit more intoxicated by the impure nude figure shining on top of him.  
“Help me you dammed brat, rip them off, fill me with these sins of the Earth” the angel purred showing no pain as Eren rushed to rip and stroke.  
Soon they lay in a pile of blood, feathers and death under the moonlight, entangled in their own webs of desire. Levi sweated and huffed every time Eren moaned in ecstasy. The kisses, the licks, the pinches, bites and bruises were too much for the young demon a feeling he could only crave. Eren squeaks in surprised as Levi grabbed his taunt and hard member stroking it, sucking it, and best of all staring directly into the demons eyes.

Levi knows he is wrong but he also knows he wants this more and more with every passing moment, his own member twitching for a reward and Levi grants it. Stroking himself, sucking Eren he knows the young one will soon burst. In between each moan and growl he says the angels name sweeter than any saint or human ever could.

“Levi… I- I!”  
The orgasm overtakes Eren sending him into shivers as Levi swallows it all down, sitting over Eren smirking in between their kisses.

“Will you please me my little Eren? Can I engulf you in the light of the heavens, hm?”

Eren looks into the silver eyes glowing with lust, and mischief. He can only nod his heart pounding, his body wanting more and more.  
Levi understands as he rubs Eren in the spot that will make the demon his own. He pushes in roughly with his fingers, he wants to see the demon cry and moan and scream his name, and he wants it hysterically, methodically. He strokes, he prods and opens savoring the stifled moans and whimpers like the sunlight in the Heavens.  
Levi grabs Eren’s chin roughly, kissing him, biting him, a battle of lust, heat, and desire feeling the blood of his lost wings dripping down his back.  
“I will show you the ways of your savior, Eren” Levi coo’s as he enters the young one.

Eren is filled with pain and want as his hips buck up and he cries out. Levi is rough, fast yet gentle enough for Eren to enjoy. The angels eyes wash over Eren’s body taking him in for what he is, a lesser, a demon of the Earth. Levi twitches inside of Eren, sweat is glistening in the moonlight from their bodies, kisses, moans and cries of delight are exchanged. The only sound in the world is their bodies in sync; Levi thrusts faster and harder making Eren lose all control.

“Levi! Please make me yours I want you to own me, control me, punish me” Eren cries engulfed in the heat of the moment.

Levi doesn’t fail to please bringing the young one up to his lips in one final kiss of desperation before they both finish, Levi fills Eren up with warmth as Eren releases on the angel. Eren purrs, his golden eyes shining in the night, satisfied and fed with the lust of an angel. He licks his lips as Levi takes him once more.

Levi smirks, punishing his prey for the sins he has committed again and again till the light shines a new and the world is over taken by the purity of dawn, the purity “Levi the Pure” no longer owns.


End file.
